Le premier Amour est toujours le dernier
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: n'est pas une song fic. on voit bcp de fic qui relatent les débuts de Bulma et Végéta, mais et ceux de Chichi et Goku? je veux dire, juste après leurs mariage, comment se faire à la vie de couple quand on est... comme eux?


Merci à ma Bêta special DBZ, Marie67, d'avoir jeté un oeil se se pitit texte (ho si voyons, il est minuscul! douze page word en TNR taille douze! c'est ridicul!)

Disclam: seule l'idée de cette OS est à moi, les personage ne m'apartiennent point (BD:dommage, j'aimerait bien mettre la main sur Goku. Goku: HAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...!!!!! BD: Bah Goku où tu va? Pourquoi tu pars?)

note: Cette fic n'est pas une Song Fic, comme le titre peu le laisser penser.

Sinon, bonne lecture!! N'hésiter pas à laisser vos avis, bon, mauvais ou neutre!

* * *

**Le premier Amour est toujours le dernier.**

La fête avait été… correcte. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Les invités avaient été ravis, son père en larmes du début à la fin et Goku… Goku s'était bien tenu. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivé _des_ pièces montées. Mais ce n'était pas grave, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jours de sa vie, elle n'allait pas le gâcher en s'énervant après son goinfre de mari.

De mari ! Elle pouvait le dire ! Enfin ! Son mari ! A elle ! Rien qu'a elle ! Le fort, le beau, le gentil Goku, rien qu'à elle !

Un tango s'amorça du coté de la piste de danse, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance… Elle s'approcha de Goku, dernier à manger, évidemment, et lui tapota l'épaule.

Son regard naïf si adorable la fit sourire puis craquer.

-C'est bon, mange, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ravi, il se replongea dans son dessert alors qu'elle, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire s'il arrivait à la faire flancher d'un regard.

Un cousin dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom s'approcha et l'invita d'un geste gracieux. Un cou d'œil à son époux, il en aurait encore pour longtemps, elle accepta.

Cependant, à peine l'eut-il conduit au centre de la piste, qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Elle se retourna et resta figée de surprise.

-Permettez ?

-Honneur à l'époux, fit le cousin en se reculant.

Goku s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. De toute évidence, il avait dû prendre des cours.

-Mais… et ton dessert ?

-Tu voulais danser, non ?

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse musclé de _son_ mari, se laissant bercer par l'idée qu'il était, vraiment, le plus adorable de la Terre.

-Non, de l'Univers entier, murmura-t-elle, à moitié assoupi.

-De quoi ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois qu'on va rentré, tu as l'air fatigué.

-Hum, hum.

Elle dénia ouvrir les yeux puis eut un sourire coquin.

-Il est de coutume que les mariés s'en aillent en premier.

Goku eut une drôle d'expression, entre la confusion et le questionnement, ce qui lui rappela qu'il était parfaitement _innocent_.

-Rentrons, continua-t-elle, et tu verras.

¤¤¤

Devant la maison construite pour eux, éclairée seul de quelques rayons de lune, elle stoppa son époux qui allait entrer en oubliant la plus sacrée des traditions.

-Goku.

-Quoi ?

-Porte-moi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? T'as mal quelque part ? T'es fatiguée ?

Elle faillit rire mais se retint, le moment était important.

-Non, c'est la tradition.

-La tradition ? Encore ?

-Hum, hum. Le mari doit porter son épouse lorsqu'ils passent le pas de leur maison pour la première fois.

-Heu… Bon, si tu veux…

Il s'approcha et, avec toute la délicatesse qu'un guerrier comme lui pouvait avoir, souleva la jeune femme avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile que de l'ouvrir tous en la tenant mais il y parvint et pénétra dans la cuisine/salle à manger.

-Je peux te poser maintenant ?

Elle eut un court instant l'impression qu'elle le gênait, vraiment, mais elle retint sa colère et lui fit signe que oui.

-Viens.

Cette maison, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait, elle la connaissait comme sa poche, tant son père la lui avait décrite. Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre, toujours suivit, elle le savait par Goku.

-Cette chambre, dit-elle c'est la nôtre.

Il lui sourit, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait eut vent de l'étonnement qu'avait eu son mari lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils auraient la même chambre, mais ne s'en était pas inquiété. Après tout, Goku était vraiment pur.

-Sais-tu ce que font deux époux dans une chambre ?

-Heu…

-Je vais te montrer.

Elle s'approcha et lui retira la veste de smoking qu'il avait vêtu pour l'occasion.

-Mais…. Qu'est-ce que tu….

Les rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du jeune homme montraient très clairement qu'il était gêné, alors qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa pudeur.

-Chut, fit-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Déshabille-moi.

-Mais…

-Obéis.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir d'être autoritaire, alors, pour se faire pardonner, elle l'embrassa doucement, tout doucement, comme elle l'avait lu dans les livres. Son sourire, en sentant les mains de Goku sur la fermeture de son corset, mit fin au baiser et elle reprit la tâche de lui retirer ses vêtements.

Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise : ses doigts tremblant n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout de la fermeture de l'habille, alors, lassée d'attendre, elle fit basculé son époux sur le lit.

La chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse parfait, sa stupeur qui l'empêchait de bouger, son regard à la fois étonné, curieux et effrayé eurent raison de la jeune femme qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Ravi de l'entendre gémir sous ses baisers, elle continua d'embrasser ce corps somme toute trop parfait mais rapidement quelque chose la gêna : si en gentil garçon qu'il était, Goku se laissait faire, il ne participait absolument pas alors, après quelques minutes, elle se redressa, dégrafa elle-même sa robe et s'en débarrassa (chose peu aisée). Son mari avait eu la pudeur de détourner les yeux, il faudrait qu'elle lui explique deux ou trois choses sur les couples.

-Regarde-moi.

-Mais…

-Je suis ta femme, Goku. _Ta _femme. Regarde-moi.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Caresse-moi. Caresse-moi comme je te caresse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de protester et, elle sentit bientôt sur son corps les mains hésitantes de son époux. Heureuse, elle reprit sa tâche première : déguster la peau dorée de _son _Goku.

¤¤¤

La vie de couple.

Depuis six mois qu'elle expérimentait, les illusions de Chichi tombaient une à une comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Et bientôt, elle allait se retrouver nue face à la réalité : le mariage, c'est l'enfer. Surtout avec son mari.

Dans la cuisine à battre des oeufs rageusement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver, à ce goinfre de guerrier. Six mois de mariage, six mois de cuisine. Et lui, il partait en vadrouille quand il ne travaillait pas. Il ne pensait même pas à elle ! A elle qui ruinait ses journées dans cette maudite cuisine !

Sortant de la maison, elle hurla :

-GOKU ! GOKU VIENS TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle prenait de l'avance, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait là que dans quelque dizaine de minutes. Après tout, elle s'était fait avoir la première semaine, et chacun de ces plats avaient brûlé mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'habitude.

-Tss… L'habitude, persifla-t-elle en enfournant un gâteau.

Quel mot honnit, surtout dans un couple. L'habitude. Quand tout est placé, rangé, prévisible. Quoi de plus déprimant ? Comme hier et comme demain, elle avait passé sa matinée dans la cuisine, elle passerait son début d'après-midi à tout laver, chaque plat utilisé, afin de pouvoir, tout de suite après, les réutiliser pour le repas du soir. Et ainsi de suite.

A bout de nerfs, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, après les larmes, vint la colère : contre Goku, contre elle, contre le monde entier. Elle essayait de trouver un fautif.

Soudainement calme, comme s'était souvent le cas chez elle, elle se leva, ignorant les plats fumant menaçant de déborder sur la gazinière, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle croisa Goku, qui étonné, lui demanda où elle allait.

-Je sors, répondit-elle. N'oublie pas de nettoyer la cuisine après avoir manger.

-Tu… sors ?

Trop tard, elle était sur le chemin de la ville.

¤¤¤

Voilà trois semaines que, tous les après midi, elle venait ici, dans ce petit parc méconnu de quasiment tout le monde. Tant pis, tant mieux, le calme de leur ignorance venait qu'embellir les parterres de fleurs pastels, alors que le chant des feuilles et de l'eau des fontaines se mêlaient divinement.

C'est à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, sur un banc de pierre, que tous les jours, elle venait s'asseoir. Juste s'asseoir. Pas besoin de livre et de broderie, juste de calme.

Depuis trois semaines, elle continuait de tenir son rôle d'épouse, mais avec moins de conviction. Certes, ses matinées, elle les passait encore dans la cuisine, mais le repas fini, elle s'en allait, laissant à Goku les joies de la vaisselle. Son mari ne disait rien, chose étrange. Il était décidément trop gentil. Cela en devenait agaçant.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il réagisse, qu'il crie, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il fasse quelque chose quoi. Montrer un peu d'attachement, mais non. Il se contentait de la regarder partir.

-Tss, comment je peux lui demander de m'aimer, alors qu'il ne m'a épousé que parce qu'il me l'a promit gamin ?

Chichi avait envie de pleurer, et se serait sans doute laissée aller si une voix masculine ne l'avait pas troublée.

-Vous parler toute seule, mademoiselle ?

Elle leva les yeux vers un beau jeune homme, la carrure forte, des longs cheveux noir retenu dans son dos, des yeux noisettes, l'un barré d'un cicatrice alors que la joue opposée avait subie le même sort.

-C'est madame, rectifia-t-elle en se reprenant.

Ce garçon, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où.

-Madame ? Comment une fleur à peine éclose peut-elle déjà avoir été mise dans un vase.

Chichi rougi puis se détourna, montrant au jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas envi de lui parler.

-Notez, continua-t-il cependant, que je comprends très bien qu'une fleur aussi belle que vous ait déjà été convoitée.

Convoitée ? Il était là le problème. Son mari ne la convoitait pas. Tristement, elle baissa les yeux sur son alliance.

-Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'enquit le garçon en s'approchant, mettant un genoux à terre comme s'il eut été un chevalier.

Charmée, mais aussi, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on la connaît, énervée, Chichi se leva d'un bond en lui criant de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Puis, presque au pas de course, elle quitta le parc.

¤¤¤

D'un pas lent, presque hésitant, Chichi passa la grille de fer forgé un peu rouillé du parc, et parcouru ses allées jusqu'à son banc. Depuis une semaine qu'elle n'était pas venue, les choses n'avait pas vraiment changé. Les fleurs étaient un peu plus écloses, les feuilles plus vertes, le soleil plus chatoyant.

Une semaine qu'elle avait passé à flâner en ville, ne supportant pas de rester chez elle. Une semaine à penser à ce jeune garçon qui s'était agenouillé devant elle, sans la connaître, alors que son époux ne l'avait même jamais fait.

Elle se haïssait. Une femme mariée ne devait pas fuir sa maison et ses tâches, ne devait pas voir les autres hommes, encore moins penser à l'un d'entre eux sans cesse, revenir sur ses pas dans l'espoir de le revoir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en soupirant. Si elle était infecte, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme. Une femme de désir et d'envie, une femme triste et désespérée.

Elle se laissa aller à ses pensées et n'entendit pas, plusieurs minutes plus tard, le gravier crisser sous des pas lourds. Elle sursauta lorsque l'on s'adressa à elle.

-Navré de vous avoir fait fuir, l'autre jour.

-HAA ! Mais ça va pas de faire peur au gens comme ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se tenant la poitrine, comme si son cœur allait en sortir.

-Navré.

Il resta debout devant elle comme attendant quelque chose, alors qu'elle retrouvait son calme. Pourtant, alors qu'en apparence elle redevenait sereine, en elle, elle sentait une étrange confusion la prendre.

-Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Rien. Vous contemplez me suffit amplement.

-Veuillez cesser vos balivernes à l'eau de rose, je vous pris. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis mariée.

-Et bien chanceux est celui qui vous a conduite à l'autel. D'un geste vif, il s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant elle. Madame, je vous prie d'avoir pitié de moi.

Chichi, surprise, toujours assise, ne put que reculée, les bras écarté en signe de stupeur.

-Pitié ?

-Accordez-moi la faveur de ne plus fuir pendant si longtemps.

-Mais…

-De loin madame, je vous observe. Et hélas lorsque le courage de vous aborder me prend, vous fuyez, privant ce parc de son plus beau soleil.

Le ton était donner : elle était la cruel Uranie, lui le désespéré qui ne saurait fuir le douloureux amour.

Chichi eut un soupir de dédain puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête haute tourner vers la droite, montrant très clairement le mépris qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme.

-Madame…

-Contez fleurette si cela vous chante, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour prêter oreille à vos balivernes.

-Tant que vous demeurez ici, fit-il en se relevant pour s'asseoir à ces coté, je ne puis qu'en être satisfait.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un silence étrange, entre tension et confusion. Chichi se sentait gênée de rester près de ce jeune homme, dont les yeux noisette ne cessaient de la fixer, et elle fut soulagée de partir lorsque le déclin du soleil fut visible.

-Permettez-moi, madame, de vous raccompagner.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour rentrer chez moi.

-Je n'en doute point, je souhaitais juste profiter encore de vos lumières tandis que l'astre du jour fuis.

-Rhô assez de vers pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir !

Elle fit quelque pas loin de lui mais sa voix grave la stoppa.

-Madame !

Déchirer entre la colère et la joie, elle demanda, sans se retourner.

-Quoi ?

-Vous reverrais-je demain ?

-… Oui.

D'un pas précipité, elle quitta le parc, fuyant ainsi le jeune homme étrange qui, semble-t-il, était bien décidé à la charmer.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Chichi arriva chez elle, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait si tard.

-Goku ?

Son appel raisonna dans toute la maison. Elle alluma la lumière de la cuisine, qu'elle vit rangée, comme à l'accoutumée maintenant, et elle se mit en tête de fouiller toute la demeure.

-Goku !

Elle finit par le trouver dans la pénombre de la chambre, en tailleur sur le lit, une simple serviette autour des hanches, dévoilant ainsi son corps parfait que, depuis leur nuit de noce, il lui refusait.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, râla-t-elle en allumant la lumière.

Pas de réponse. Son mari gardait les yeux obstinément fermer.

-Goku ! arrête de méditer ! Je te parle ! JE TE PARLE !

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut puis, comme s'il tombait, s'étala sur le lit.

-Tiens Chichi, t'es rentré ?

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune femme :

-DIT TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE T'ENNUIS ! DIT LE ! DIT LE SI TU VEUX QUE JE REPARTE !

-Mais… Chichi… C'est pas ce que…

-ESPECE DE MUFLE ! JE SUIS ABSENTE TOUTE L'APRES-MIDI ET TU N'ES MEME PAS A LA PORTE POUR M'ACCUEILLIR ! TU ES LA, A MEDITER ! ET MOI ? HEIN ? TU Y PENSES ? A MOI ?

-Mais Chichi…

-TU PENSE A MOI ?

Sa voix se brisa sur se dernier mot : elle n'avait plus l'habitude de crier si longtemps. Pourtant, son regard enflammer continuait de hurler pour elle.

-Je…

Goku se tut. De toute évidence, il ne trouvait pas les mots, simples, qu'il fallait dire.

Vexé, Chichi quitta la pièce pour la chambre d'ami ou elle s'enferma, faisant claquer la porte de toutes ces forces, avant de s'effondrer en larme sur le lit.

¤¤¤

-Madame. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagnez. Ou du moins, de faire quelques pas avec vous.

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi silencieusement assise près de lui, Chichi le regarda espérer une réponse positive de sa part et ne peut résister à l'envie de la lui offrir. Après tout, il avait été si gentil avec elle.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle était déjà assise. Courtoisement, il l'avait saluée, et, forcément, il avait du voir ces yeux rougis, entendre les derniers hoquets de ces sanglots, pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, lui avait juste tendu un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à se retenir de pleurer. Toute l'après-midi durant.

-Soit, fit-elle en relevant la tête dignement, comme pour lui faire oublier qu'elle avait sangloté pendant des heures entières.

Il eut un sourire, puis s'approcha et lui tendis son bras auquel, hésitante, elle s'accrocha. Il la conduisit au travers du parc vers une sortie qu'elle n'avait jamais empruntée.

-Où me menez-vous ?

-Ayez confiance, madame.

Après avoir franchi la grille, elle eut le plaisir de d'arriver dans une rue marchande animée, où plusieurs passants s'arrêtaient devant les étales de produits aux parfums enivrant. Ils firent quelques pas dans le marché puis furent abordés par une marchande de fleurs ambulante.

-Une rose ? Pour madame. Proposa la marchande. Celles-ci ne fanent jamais si tant est qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

-Permettez, demanda le jeune homme en sortant son porte-monnaie.

-Mais…

-J'insiste, madame.

Il fit l'achat d'une rose rouge qu'il tandis galamment à Chichi. Rougissante, elle s'en saisit et bredouilla un vague merci.

-Je… Je dois y aller. Merci. Au revoir.

Le laissant là, elle se mêla à la foule compacte et disparu rapidement de sa vue, sans se soucier de le laisser en plan.

¤¤¤

De l'autre coté de cette cloison, se trouvait son époux. L'homme qu'elle s'était choisis enfant, et qui avait accepter de la conduire à l'autel, alors haut de seulement trois pommes.

- Non un petit peu plus, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

A genoux devant le mur de séparation entre la chambre d'ami et leurs chambre, à elle et Goku, Chichi repensait à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait au guerrier depuis leurs première rencontre.

Comment pouvait-on se tromper à se point ? Aimer si longtemps, donner sa vie à quelqu'un qui ne fera jamais de geste similaire ?

Elle revoyait encore le petit garçon qu'il était, l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme si beau, si grand, si fort, si gentil, trop gentil.

- Pourquoi te contentes-tu de me regarder partir ?

Une image du jeune garçon du parc s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Chichi, qui baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardon, Goku.

¤¤¤

Aussi silencieuse que possible, Chichi entra dans la maison. Sans allumer la lumière, elle alla rajouter la rose qu'elle tenait aux nombreuses autres qui demeuraient déjà dans le vase, sur la table.

Elle était occupée à sentir leur doux parfum lorsque la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma. Chichi sursauta puis leva les yeux vers l'entrée : Goku la regardait, un bras en écharpe, l'autre dans sa poche.

Aussitôt, la colère prit la jeune femme, qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de ne pas l'aimer. Depuis leurs dispute, elle s'en voulait moins de voir un autre homme : Goku n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

-Tu as passé une bonne après midi ?

Sa voix était calme, neutre. Ni triste, ni coléreux. A croire que vraiment, il se fichait de ce que pouvait faire son épouse. Chichi fronça les sourcils à ce constat puis dit, sur le même ton :

-Très bonne. Et toi ?

-Je me suis entraîné.

-Pour pas changer.

Il entra dans la pièce, elle put voir que sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau que ses vêtements laissaient voir, il était égratigné.

-Tu es blessé, dit-elle en se retournant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Quand elle se tourna vers lui un verre à la main, énervée de ne pas avoir été entendue, elle se figea.

Goku, près de la table, regardait le bouquet de rose tristement.

-J'espère, dit-il finalement, que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle lâcha son verre de surprise et il se fracassa bruyamment sur le sol, sans que n'y l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en occupe. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas traînant, la tête basse, alors que les larmes montait aux yeux de Chichi.

Après plusieurs instants à rester là, complètement paralysée, elle se mit en marche vers les étages. Elle alla dans la salle d'eau puis, hésitante, alla frapper à la porte de sa propre chambre.

-Goku ?

Il ne répondit pas, cependant, se doutant qu'il ne dormait pas encore, elle entra. Doucement, elle s'approcha du lit où se dessinait la massive silhouette de son époux et alluma la lampe de chevet.

-Goku, dit-elle, agenouillée près de sa tête. Je… J'ai vu que ton pansement au bras n'était pas bien fais. Laisse-moi regarder, s'il te plaît.

Il resta immobile, le dos tourné.

-S'il te plaît.

Mais finit par céder. Avec des gestes lents, il se redressa et s'assit en face d'elle. Silencieusement, il se laissa soigner. Chichi, en défaisant le bandage comprit facilement qu'il se l'était fait lui-même et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour ça.

-Voilà, dit-elle en refermant le pansement neuf.

-Merci.

D'entendre la voix douce et chaude son époux, de sentir son souffle près de son oreille, de voir son corps muscler de si près, fit frémir Chichi. Elle leva les yeux vers son regard noir qui semblait étrangement sérieux pour qui le connaissait. Elle ne put se retenir et se dressa sur ces genoux pour l'embrasser.

Comme lors de leur première et unique fois, il se laissa faire. Elle le fit basculer sur lit, oubliant totalement qu'il était blessé, et grignota sa peau avidement.

-Chichi… Tu… Tu me fais mal…

Cependant, elle ignora l'appel douloureux de son mari et continua sa tâche, prenant toute les initiatives, si fichant de ne pas sentir les mains épaisses de Goku sur son corps. Les plaintes de douleurs se mêlaient aux gémissements de plaisir, et Chichi se doutait que son époux ne savait plus ou donné de la tête, pourtant, elle n'aurait cessé pour rien au monde.

¤¤¤

Chichi fut réveillée par un mouvement dans le lit. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son mari se redresser et s'asseoir le bord, se tenant le bras blesser de son bras valide.

-Goku ? appela-t-elle d'une voix embué de fatigue.

Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait, son dos, comme le reste de son corps était couvert de blessure plus ou moins profonde.

-Goku, sa va ?

Pas de réponse. Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Quelque temps plus tard, elle eut le déplaisir d'entendre la porte claquer. Surprise, elle voulu se lever pour le rattraper puis se dit qu'elle lui parlerait ce soir.

¤¤¤

Soucieuse, elle gagna le banc où, comme tous les après-midi, elle serait rejointe par le jeune homme charmant et charmeur. Elle ignorait son nom, il ignorait le sien. Les choses étaient bien ainsi, non formelles, comme si elle ne trompait pas vraiment son mari.

Son mari.

Quel drôle de comportement il avait eut ce matin, tout de même. Partir sans rien dire. Tant pis, elle lui signalerait que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas.

Voir un autre homme non plus.

Rhô, maudite conscience. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, que maintenant que les choses avec Goku étaient sur la bonne voie, car à n'en pas douter, c'était le cas, même si s'était un peu tôt pour le dire, elle ne devrait plus voir de galant.

Alors pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Un crissement de gravier puis un éclat rouge l'empêchèrent de répondre à sa propre question. Comme chaque jour, il s'agenouilla et lui tandis une rose à la couleur vive.

S'en saisissant d'un geste lent, gêné, Chichi pensa à Goku, au regard qu'il avait eut en regardant le bouquet.

-Madame… s'apprêtait le jeune homme.

-Stop.

Il la regarda, surprit. Il n'y avait guère que les premiers jours qu'il avait eut droit à ces éclats, sinon, elle était rester muette, quelque fois souriante.

-Je… Je suis mariée. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son alliance.

-C'est une chose que…

-J'ai dit : je suis mariée. Et je souhaite le rester.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que je ne vous reverrais plus ?

-… En quelque sorte.

Elle lui tendit la rose mais il la refusa.

-Je vous l'ai offerte, elle est à vous, madame.

-Vous êtes bien trop charmant.

-Madame, supplia-t-il presque, accordez-moi une faveur.

-Laquelle ?

-Un baiser, madame. Un baiser de celle que tout ce temps j'ai observé.

Chichi se sentit rougir, se senti offusquée aussi de l'audace du jeune homme puis dans un murmure, accepta.

-Pas ici.

Souriant, il se leva et lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit avec hésitation. Moitié marchant, moitié courant, il la conduisit sous un porche, à l'abri de tous les regards, même les plus curieux.

Là, il la fit reculer contre le mur de pierre puis l'embrassa. Le baiser était si merveilleux, que Chichi se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune homme, qui très vite laissa ces mains courir sur le corps fragile de la jeune femme.

Se retenant de gémir sous les caresses, elle n'eut conscience de ce qui se passait que lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, et encore que quelques secondes, sa raison emportée par un torrent de plaisir.

¤¤¤

Le facteur vint sonner à la porte, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait, et Chichi l'invita à prendre un verre, tandis qu'elle ouvrait ses lettres.

Bien sûr, tout facteur de ce nom se devait d'accepter, et de rester jusqu'à l'ouverture des lettres, sinon, à quoi cela servait, un facteur ? Porter des enveloppes ? Rien de plus ? Non, un facteur apportait des nouvelles.

-Alors, m'dame, toujours en voyage vot' époux ?

Vaguement, Chichi répondit que oui.

Un voyage, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour expliquer l'absence prolongée de Goku. Deux semaines qu'il avait claqué la porte, ce triste matin de leur réconciliation.

Voulant penser à autre chose, Chichi jeta un coup d'œil à ses lettres. L'une d'entre elles attira son regard plus que les autres. Elle s'en saisit et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

-Vous êt' malade, m'dame ? demanda le facteur en voyant le sigle du laboratoire à coté du timbre.

-Peut-être.

Depuis quelque temps, deux semaines en faites, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle était aller faire des analyses dont les résultats étaient dans sa main. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe puis parcouru rapidement la feuille du regard.

-Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

-Que'qu'chose va pas m'dame ?

-Si, si. Sa va. Fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je suis juste enceinte.

Ce qui n'aurait pas du être décelé avant deux autres semaines en temps normal, d'ou le « impossible ».

¤¤¤

Chichi prit le vase sur la table, comme tous les jours, le porta jusqu'à l'évier, en sortit les roses, le vida pour mettre de l'eau propre, puis remit les fleurs en place.

Depuis huit mois qu'elle ne quittait plus sa maison (son père faisait le ravitaillement), elle avait pris ses habitudes, et s'occuper des fleurs du possible père de son enfant en faisait partie.

Si Goku n'était pas le père, la honte serait sur elle et sa famille. Elle et son bâtard seraient alors mis à la porte de cette maison, son père lui tournerait sans doute le dos pour l'avoir ainsi humilié, mais pourtant, Chichi gardait le sourire tout en arrangeant le bouquet. Elle n'était pas folle, c'est juste que se n'était pas bon pour l'enfant les crises de paniques.

-Voilà. Dit-elle quand elle eut finit.

Elle alla à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer l'air encore frais du printemps.

-Où est Goku ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant les nuages filer vers l'horizon.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait accepté son départ. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas trompé ? Ne lui avait-elle pas fait mal ?

-Tout est de ma faute. Murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre rond.

C'est alors qu'elle senti une contraction.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

Elle resta immobile près de la fenêtre, le regard posé sur son ventre.

-Ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte.

Pourtant, dans la journée, deux autres contractions la firent grimacer aussi décida-t-elle d'appeler son père, juste au cas où.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital ma chérie, fit le grand homme en arrivant.

-Non ! je refuse ! J'accoucherais ici !

Sachant pour l'avoir élevé à quel point elle était têtue, il n'insista pas, mais sous-entendit son idée pendant toute la soirée.

¤¤¤

Chichi somnolait, alors que dans le berceau près d'elle, un petit garçon l'imitait.

La sage-femme qui l'avait aidée à mettre au monde l'enfant quitta la pièce pour aller rassurer le très récent grand-père.

-Votre fille va bien. Cependant, il aurait été plus sage de la conduire à l'hôpital.

-Elle ne voulait pas.

-Hum.

-Comment va mon petit-fils ?

La sage-femme parut alors gênée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Hé bien… En fait…. Il va bien, juste… Il… Il a une queue de singe.

-Quoi !

-Je vous assure ! Il a une queue de singe ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça, c'est vraiment….

A la surprise de la vieille femme, le grand-père explosa de rire.

-Ne vous en faite pas ! Venez trinquer ! La queue, c'est rien !

-Mais…

-Venez trinquer ! Et oubliez cette histoire de queue.

La sage-femme parut indécise puis déclina l'invitation.

-J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, désolée.

Après encore quelques paroles, elle quitta la maison, le laissant seul avec sa bouteille de champagne.

-Une queue de singe, dit-elle encore sur le pas de la porte.

¤¤¤

Son père s'était absenté pour faire des courses, après lui avoir formellement interdit de ce lever. Mais, après quelques minutes de solitude, Chichi se leva, tremblante sur ses jambes, plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas marché depuis un moment qu'à cause de l'accouchement, puis alla jusqu'au berceau où son fils dormait, serrant contre lui sa queue comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou.

-Ton père est peut-être parti, mais toi, tu ne partiras pas, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu resteras. Tu m'aimeras.

Puis elle le laissa à son sommeil et gagna la cuisine. Pourtant, sur le seuil de la pièce, elle se figea. Sur la table trônait le bouquet de rose dont les pétales commençaient à flétrir.

Ayant accouché l'avant-veille, elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion d'en changer l'eau, et ce n'était sûrement pas son père qui, bien qu'en ignorant l'origine, allait le faire.

D'un geste monotone, elle se saisit du vase et alla le poser sur l'évier. Elle sortit les fleurs et les posa sur le plan de travaille. Le vase vidé de l'eau sale puis rincé, elle s'apprêtait à y remettre les roses lorsque soudain, elle se demanda : mais pourquoi je garde ces fleurs ?

Goku était le père de son enfant, la queue de singe en était la preuve, alors pourquoi garder ces roses ? Espérait-elle revoir le jeune garçon ? Ravoir de sa part un compliment, un alexandrin, un baiser ?

Un baiser.

De rage, elle jeta le vase de l'autre coté de la pièce, où il se fracassa contre le mur, puis se saisit des fleurs qu'elle jeta à la poubelle.

¤¤¤

Un nom.

Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un nom pour son enfant, son garçon. Mais depuis quatre jours qu'il était né, elle ne trouvait pas. Et ne voulais pas trouver.

-Je laisserai Goku décider.

Son père était reparti, sur l'insistance de Chichi, mais il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps avec elle et son petit fils.

Chichi alla posé son garçon dans son berceau, qu'elle avait mis dans la cuisine pour plus de facilités, puis alla se préparer un encas, le repas du soir approchant. Elle était la tête dans le réfrigérateur lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte.

-Rhô, papa. Je te l'ai dit je vais très…. Bien.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Goku, dans sa tenue d'entraînement sale et usé, lui même en mauvais état, le visage figé dans une expression sérieuse.

-Heu… Entre.

-Merci.

-Tu… Tu veux prendre une douche et te changer, pendant que je te prépare à manger ?

Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, son regard, son attention était fixé sur le berceau où dormait le bébé vraiment minuscule.

-Goku ?

-Hein ? heu, oui. Si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé sinon.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis quitta la pièce alors que Chichi gagnait les fourneaux.

Quelque dix minutes plus tard, son mari revint tout propre, revêtu d'une tenue identique, mais neuve. La table était prête, il s'installa mais ne toucha à aucun plat.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua de fixer son assiette. Le silence pesant qui s'installa fut coupé par les pleurs de l'enfant dans le berceau, pour le soulagement des deux parties.

Chichi se leva, vite imitée par Goku, et alla voir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, où il se calma instantanément.

-Goku, tu veux bien le prendre ?

-Moi ? Mais…

-S'il te plaît.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant et il s'en saisit avec hésitation.

-Attention sa tête. Voilà.

Le père et le fils se contemplèrent, ignorant Chichi qui se délectait du spectacle.

-Comment il s'appelle ? demanda enfin Goku après quelques minutes.

-Il n'a pas encore de nom. Je… Voudrais que se soit son père qui le lui donne.

Goku se rembruni et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le nouveau né.

-Goku, ces derniers mois sans toi ont été vraiment un calvaire pour moi…

Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait pas mais pourtant elle continua. Elle devait le dire.

-Goku… Je… cet absence m'a fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Mais si toi tu ne… C'est pas grave. Reste. Pour ton fils. Reste.

Il continuait de regarder l'enfant, son expression inchangé par le discours de Chichi, qui d'ailleurs allait pleurer devant tant d'indifférence, puis finit par dire, calmement :

-Gohan. San Gohan. Comme mon grand-père. Voilà comment tu vas t'appeler.

Fin.


End file.
